Music is What Feelings Sound Like
by GreatPretending
Summary: A very fluffy Kurt CoBlaine iPod shuffle drabble thing. All one-shots and very short, but I'll update quickly. No plot will be followed, obviously.  Love, Live, Sing
1. Who's Crying Now

**AN: **_Like I said, these are really short. I could possibly have them all up tonight. Nothing to do with my other story (Plus Que le Monde Peut Savoir) and are very, very fluffy. :)_

**Disclaimer: **_I'm sick of telling people I don't own Glee -_-_

* * *

#1—Who's Crying Now—Journey

"No!" Kurt drew out the syllable as he covered his ears. A Journey song had come on the radio while Blaine drove them back to Dalton.

"What?" the older boy asked. "You don't like Journey?"

"More like my old Glee club director has a fetish for them," Kurt shuddered in his seat.

Blaine laughed and turned the music up louder, singing along. The countertenor curled up and plugged his ears again, saying 'la la la la la' like a child.

When they pulled into the student parking lot and found a space, Kurt practically threw himself out of the car and tried to put as much distance between him and the speakers as he possibly could.

Blaine just laughed as he took the key out of the ignition.

* * *

_Criticism = Love_

_Love, Live, Sing_


	2. Las Palabras de Amor

**AN: **_Oh mah gawd. These are so short... XD Therefore they get posted quickly!_

**Disclaimer: **_Please don't make me say I don't own Glee again... Wait..._

_

* * *

_

#2—Las Palabras de Amor—Queen

I cuddled into Blaine's side on the couch. He smelled really good, by the way. I couldn't come up with the right adjectives to describe his scent—in English or French. Maybe I should start taking Spanish.

"Have I ever told you how awesome you are?" Blaine asked casually.

"You may have mentioned it at some point," I smiled.

"Well, you are," he said. "Just so you know."

"Mmm, thanks," I closed my eyes.

"My pleasure."

* * *

_More in about five minutes! XD_

_Criticism = Love_

_Love, Live, Sing_


	3. The One I Love

**AN:** _These always seem a lot longer when I write them out..._

**Disclaimer: **_I'm not even going to say I don't own Glee again... wait, shoot..._

* * *

#3—The One I Love—R.E.M. (Pair with #5)

Blaine Anderson stood behind a microphone stand in a crowded New York City café in mid-January.

"This one goes out to the one I love."

Kurt Hummel.

"This one goes out to the one I left behind."

Who was in the middle of his senior year at Dalton while Blaine was in his freshman year at Columbia University.

"This one goes out to the one I love."

Little did Blaine know that his boyfriend was sitting in the back of the room, sipping a latte as he waited for the perfect moment to surprise him.

* * *

_The next one is longer, I think... XD_

_Criticism = Love_

_Love, Live, Sing_


	4. A Spoonful of Sugar

**AN:** _grrrr... I really wish these weren't so short. But I like them, so whatever :)_

**Disclaimer: **_If I owned Glee I wouldn't be sitting at my kitchen table in my pajamas right now._

* * *

#4—A Spoonful of Sugar—Mary Poppins

"No, Kurt. Please, no," Blaine whined as I poured the NyQuil into the little plastic cup.

"Yes, Blaine," I said sternly. "You're sick, and you'll be up all night with that cough if you don't take this," I held the perfectly measured medicine out to him.

"No," Blaine crossed his arms and turned his face away from me childishly.

"What do you have against NyQuil, anyway?" I asked.

"It… It makes me really emotional," he said, still not looking at me. "As soon as I take it I start crying about every little thing."

I sighed and set the bottle and cup on the nightstand, then straddled his lap where he sat on the bed, propped on pillows. He looked at me suspiciously.

"Please?" I asked quietly, running m hands through his dark curls in a way we both love. "For me?" I leaned my forehead against his. "I just want you to get better," I said, kissing his jaw.

"Fine," he gave in grumpily, snatching the dose of the little table. "But don't think you can just seduce me into doing whatever you want," I smiled as he swallowed the medicine.

Not thirty seconds later he glanced up at his _Mary Poppins_ poster and burst into tears.

"You know, it's really sad that she can't sing anymore," he sobbed.

* * *

_I didn't put my own reaction to that dreaded medicine in here at all... What are you talking about? :P_

_Criticism = Love_

_Love, Live, Sing_


	5. Human

**AN: **_Bleh. And Narwhal92648? 'Oh mah gawd' is Lucius Malfoy's line. Not yours ;)_

**Disclaimer: **_..._

* * *

#5—Human—Darren Criss (Pair with #3)

"That makes me a human like you."

Kurt watched as he finished the original song.

"Alright," Blaine said to the over-full café. "I'll be back in ten." He set his guitar down and disappeared behind a curtain.

_This is my chance_, Kurt thought, standing up and making his way to the stage. He climbed the few steps and ignored the confused stares of the other customers.

From behind the curtain, Blaine heard the piano begin to play. Confused, he poked his head out to see who it was. His eyes widened.

Sitting at the piano was Kurt, playing the opening chords to 'Baby It's Cold Outside.' Catching on, Blaine picked up the closest microphone and flicked it on.

"I really can't stay…"

"But baby, it's cold outside…"

When the song ended, the two boys stood facing each other. For just a moment, no body moved, and then Kurt and Blaine were in each other's arms, hugging with all the strength they had.

The crowd erupted in cheers.

* * *

_So... I realize that didn't have much to do with _Human_, but whatever._

_Criticism = Love_

_Love, Live, Sing_


	6. Lost the Game

**AN: **_Hahaha It's the shortest one yet! I also wanted to say that these are a series of one-shots (excluding 3 and 5) I should have clarified that before. Sorry for any confusion._

**Disclaimer: **_Maybe I'll just stop putting these in here._

* * *

#6—Lost the Game—Chris Yacone

I pulled Kurt onto my lap, gripping his waist and kissing him hard. He ran his hands down my neck and over my chest while mine moved up his back.

"Hey guys guess what!" Wes yelled, throwing the door open. I tore my lips from Kurt's.

"What, Wesley?" I glared at him.

"You lost the game!" he exclaimed, running away before I could throw something at him.

Wes may be annoying, but he wasn't stupid.

* * *

_I'll have another up in a few minutes XD_

_Criticism = Love_

_Love, Live, Sing_


	7. A House is Not a Home

**AN:** _So... short..._

**Disclaimer:** _GUESS WHAT GUYS! In the past ten minutes, Glee has come into my possession! No, not really... I wish..._

* * *

#7—A House is Not a Home—Glee Cast

I watched as my boyfriend sang beautifully on the computer screen, and said boyfriend walked into the room just as the song was ending.

"What'cha doin'? Kurt asked, skipping to my side.

"Creeping on your old Glee club's youtube," I replied.

"Oooh, what video?" he looked at the screen. "Oh, that one." I turned my head to see him blush scarlet.

"Who were you looking at that whole time?" I asked.

"Uh… my stepbrother," he answered. I looked at him confusedly.

Kurt saw the look on my face an sighed. "It's a long story," he said.

"I've got time."

* * *

_ppppffffff_

_Criticism = Love_

_Love, Live, Sing_


	8. Once Upon a Dream

**AN:** _Yeah..._

**Disclaimer: **_..._

* * *

#8—Once Upon a Time—Sleeping Beauty

Blaine burst through the doors of the Warbler's conference room, spinning in circles and smiling like an idiot.

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream!" he sang, grabbing my hands and pulling me out of my seat, twirling me around.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" I laughed, as he spun me around the room. He just continued to sing. I heard Wes laughing from the doorway.

"Wes!" I yelled, still being forced into dancing. "Stop giving Blaine energy drinks!"

* * *

_Another in a few._

_Criticism = Love_

_Love, Live, Sing_


	9. No One But You

**AN:** _I honestly thought these were longer than they really are XD_

**Disclaimer: **_Glee has been disclaimed by me._

* * *

#9—No One But You—Queen

I looked down at the one who had always meant so much to me, who still meant that much to me. The sight of his limp, pale carcass embedded itself in my brain forever.

He had always been there for me. Listening to my problems and opinions, never judging me, and making me smile on a daily basis.

And now he was gone.

A tear ran down my cheek and I swallowed hard. I reached over and flushed the toilet with a shaky hand, then turned and walked out of the room. Kurt met me out there and took my hand and passing me my coat.

"Come on," he said, pulling me towards the door. "Let's go get you a new fish."

* * *

_:D I feel so evil._

_Criticism = Love_

_Love, Live, Sing_


	10. Bad Romance

**AN: **_What better way to celebrate the half-way mark with a very short Lady GaGa number? ;)_

**Disclaimer: **_Glee owns me, not the other way around._

* * *

#10—Bad Romance—Lady GaGa

Blaine pushed me down on the bed and attacked my neck with his mouth. His lips made their way to mine and our tongues battled.

"You're hot," he mumbled in my ear.

"I could say the same about you," I replied, pushing his shirt up to run my hands along his chest. His mouth found mine again and his hands moved over my hips.

Blaine was very, very hot.

* * *

_XD That one was so short, it makes me laugh._

_Criticism = Love_

_Love, Live, Sing_


	11. Ray of Light

**AN: **_Look at how long this one is! I'm so proud :3_

**Disclaimer: **_I own Glee on DVD...? :D_

* * *

#11—Ray of Light—Madonna

I was sitting at my desk at home, watching the Cheerio's performance of Madonna's _Ray of Light _when Blaine walked down the stairs.

"Hey, you," he said, greeting me with a kiss. "What'cha watchin'?"

"Just one of the performances the cheerleaders at McKinley did," I said.

The video ended, and a link appeared for _Nationals: 2010_.

"Click that one," Blaine said, pointing to it. I smiled an chuckled, doing as I was told.

About thirty seconds into the performance, a very familiar voice started singing through the speakers.

"That's…" Blaine trailed off. I nodded. We watched the rest of the video in silence, and when I looked up at Blaine, he had a careful no-expression mask on his face.

"You know," I said, standing up and walking over to my closet. I pulled my old Cheerio's uniform out of the back and held it up. "I still have this."

"Put it on," Blaine demanded, his features still unreadable.

"What?" I laughed.

"Go. Put. It. On."

He almost sounded angry now, and before he exploded, I disappeared into my bathroom. When I came out, Blaine looked me up and down just once before attacking me in the best way possible.

* * *

_XD I like this one._

_Criticism = Love_

_Love, Live, Sing_


	12. Travelin' Soldier

**AN: **_LOOK AT HOW LONG IT IS! :D_

**Disclaimer: **_There's Glee on my DVR...? _

* * *

#12—Travelin' Soldier—Dixie Chicks

"Kurt?" I stepped into the common room, which was empty, save for one boy, curled up on the sofa in my sweatshirt and reading _Vogue_.

"Mmm?" he didn't look up from the article, but lifted his legs as I joined him on the couch, replacing them on my lap.

"I need to talk to you," I said, placing my hands on his knees. Kurt folded the magazine and set it on the end table behind him.

"What's up?" he asked, voice full of concern. He straightened into a sitting position, my hands sliding down his shins as he did so.

I didn't say anything for a minute, looking down at my hands as I lightly massaged his legs. I was trying to find the right words to say.

"Blaine?" Kurt prompted, sounding even more worried. I looked into his eyes, and they displayed the same emotion as his voice. I took a deep breath.

"I'm thinking about enlisting when I graduate," I told him, watching his features carefully.

Kurt didn't speak. His face became a blank mask as he stared into my eyes for a long time. I knew he was processing what I'd said, but after a while I started feeling really anxious.

"Please say something," I whispered. He exhaled, blinked, and looked away.

"I guess… If that's what you want to do, than I support it," he shrugged. "I may not like it, but I support it."

How did I get such an awesome boyfriend?

I leaned over and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him onto my lap.

"Thanks," I said, pressing my face into his hair.

"But I expect letters every week," he demanded strictly. I chuckled.

"It's not a for-sure thing yet," I said. "Just something I've been thinking about." Kurt 'tsk'ed at me.

"Thinking is always a dangerous habit."

* * *

_WOOT! The next one's super fluffy :3_

_Criticism = Love_

_Love, Live, Sing_


	13. From Me To You

**AN: **_:)_

**Disclaimer: **_:(_

* * *

#13—From Me To You—The Beatles

_Kurt pulled off his coat, smiling to himself. He had just gotten back from having lunch with Blaine, and after having a particularly rough week at school, Blaine had made him smile again. Blaine could always make him smile._

_ While hanging up the Marc Jacobs jacket, the countertenor found an unfamiliar piece of paper sticking out of the pocket. He pulled it out and unfolded it, revealing the handwriting he'd only seen once or twice._

**_If there's anything that you want—if there's anything I can do—just call on me and I'll send it along with love from me to you._**

**_xBlaine_**

Kurt smiled as his fingers touched the worn slip of paper that he always carried in his pocket.

* * *

D'aw. ':D

Criticism = Love

Love, Live, Sing


	14. Lazing on a Sunday Afternoon

**AN: **_Blehh._

**Disclaimer: **_-_-_

* * *

#14—Lazing on a Sunday Afternoon—Queen

"Blaine, I'm bored," Kurt complained, spinning in my swivel chair.

"Sorry, I can't help you with that," I said, not looking up from _The Prisoner of Azkaban_.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because today is Sunday," I explained. "And Sunday is my lazy day."

Kurt crawled up onto my bed and kneeled in front of me, leaning on my legs while Harry walked through the tunnel to Honeydukes.

"I'll give you two options," Kurt said, bouncing a little. "You can either put that book down and kiss me, or I'm going to go put on that Cheerio's uniform you love so much and seduce you into putting it down."

"Hmm," I said, turning the page. "As tempting as both of those sound, I think I'm going to keep reading."

* * *

_XD Poor Kurt. Blaine is so mean._

_Criticism = Love_

_Love, Live, Sing_


	15. Tear It Up

**AN: **_This is definitely one of my favorites._

**Disclaimer: **_And Glee continues to be my obsession._

* * *

#15—Tear It Up—Queen

Loud music interrupted my thoughts, and I cocked my head to the side listening more closely. Was that… Blaine's voice?

I followed the sounds down the hall to Blaine's open door. He was jumping on his bed with so much force that I feared for the wood's safety.

"I love you for your 'cause you're sweet and I love you 'cause you're naughty," he sang, spinning around to face me. "I love you for your mind, baby give me your body," he looked at me seductively and gave me the 'come hither' finger crook. I rolled my eyes and walked to turn off the stereo. "Oooh, I wanna be a toy at your birthday party!" he sang anyways, then dropped into a sitting position on the mattress.

"No more Rockstars," I said, folding my arms across my chest.

"But I _like_ Rockstars, Kurt," he said in a 'duh-that's-so-obvious' tone and sounding drunk.

"I can see that," I said patiently. "But haven't you noticed that you get a little _too_ excited when you drink them?"

"Whatever, Kurt," Blaine said, rolling his eyes and getting off the bed. "I'm going to go talk to Wes. _He_ understands my love for delicious beverages." Blaine walked through the door, shutting it behind him. I shook my head.

"That's your closet, Blaine," I said, dropping my face into my hand. He opened the door and walked out.

"I knew that," he said, going through the right door this time.

* * *

_This was my friend's favorite, too. "He came out of the closet!" she said. XD_

_Criticism = Love_

_Love, Live, Sing_


	16. It's the End of the World as We Know It

**AN: **_I'm starting to get tired of typing these out... Good thing there's only four left. :)_

**Disclaimer: **_Why do we put these here anyway? If we owned anything we wrote about here on FanFiction, then it wouldn't be FanFiction. It would just be a lie._

* * *

#16—It's the End of the World as We Know It (And I Feel Fine)—R.E.M.

December 21, 2012

When I woke up that morning, I was surprised to find Blaine lying next to me. It was definitely a pleasant surprise.

"What are you doing here?" I asked sleepily.

"I missed you," he shrugged.

I smiled and pulled myself up to kiss him before snuggling back into his embrace. He ran his hand through my hair as we lay in silence. I breathed deeply, intoxicating my brain with his scent.

"Hey, babe?" he said after a while.

"Yeah?"

"If the world ends today, you should know that I love you. A lot." I smiled up at him.

"Pinky promise?" I held my little finger out to him. He chuckled.

"Yes," he locked his finger with mine and I tilted my chin up to kiss him again.

* * *

_Fluff ._

_Criticism = Love_

_Love, Live, Sing_


	17. Lean On Me

**AN: **_Gettin' kinda sleepy... these comfy pants aren't helping, either._

**Disclaimer:** _Disclaimed._

* * *

#17—Lean On Me—Glee Cast

"Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly. "Can you turn the radio off?"

I reached over and pressed the power button. I took his hand in mine, watching his face. His eyes were starting to tear up, and I heard him swallow. His hand was shaking a little, too.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. He cleared his throat.

"It's nothing," he said, shaking his head and pulling his hand away. He shifter so that he was lying on his stomach over his book, hiding his face from me.

"Obviously not," I said, joining him. He took a deep breath.

"That was my mom's favorite song," he told me.

I pulled one of my arms out from beneath me, placing it around his shoulders, then rolled over onto my back, pulling him onto my chest. We laid like that for a long time. No one spoke; no one moved. Kurt didn't cry, just allowed me to comfort and hold him. I traced patterns on his back with my fingers as twisted his into the hair on the nape of my neck.

* * *

_Okay, I know that one ended kind of weird, but whatever. :/_

_Criticism = Love_

_Love, Live, Sing_


	18. Thank God It's Christmas

**AN: **_There was something I was going to say... but now I can't remember what it was..._

**Disclaimer: **_I'm getting sick of putting these pointless things up here._

* * *

#18—Thank God It's Christmas—Queen

Christmas Eve—2017

Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson were lying together on the sofa in the den in Blaine's family's home. They were spending Christmas in Ohio, and watching the fire crackle in the reflections of each other's eyes. Somewhere in the house, a grandfather clock struck twelve.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked softly, reaching into his back pocket, not breaking from his boyfriend's gaze.

"Mmm?" Kurt's fingers tangled into the hair on the back of Blaine's head.

Blaine licked his lips as he pulled the little black box from behind him and prodded it open with his thumb. In doing so, he revealed a simple, silver band with the word 'Courage' etched into it and a small diamond to the side.

"Will you marry me?" he whispered. Kurt's eyes widened as they fell on the ring.

Kurt may wear complicated outfits, have a complicated nighttime routine, and speak with complicated words, but Blaine knew that Kurt really liked simple things. No long speech, no scene in a public place, and definitely nothing cliché. Just a simple, and intimate moment between the two.

Kurt's eyes filled with tears as he smiled, pulling Blaine into a tight hug. He managed to choke out a 'yes' before pulling his head back to kiss his fiancé.

* * *

_I seriously can't remember what I wanted to say... hmm... :/_

_Criticism = Love_

_Love, Live, Sing_


	19. Think of Me

**AN: **_Hahaha! Lookit how short it is! XD_

**Disclaimer: **_If I've told you once, I've told you a million times: I do not own Glee._

* * *

#19—Think of Me—Madonna

_**I miss you. Bx**_

_Come home, then. Kx_

_**Soon. Bx**_

_Not soon enough. Kx._

_**I have to go, but I'll call you as soon as the show's over. Bx**_

_Think of me. Kx_

_**Always. Bx**_

_**

* * *

**28 legitimate words? Awesome._

_Criticism = Love_

_Love, Live, Sing_


	20. Bicycle Race

**AN: **_WHAT? IT'S THE LAST INSTALLMENT ALREADY? sadface. I had a lot of fun with these while it lasted. I hope you guys enjoyed it too :)_

**Disclaimer:** _In honor of completing this mini-series thing, I will write a proper disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

#20—Bicycle Race—Queen

"Kurt!" Blaine tackled me on my bed.

"What?" I laughed.

"It's really pretty outside!" he exclaimed, pulling on my hand. "Come for a bike ride with me!"

"I don't think so," I said, resisting the pull. His face fell into a pout.

"Why not?" he whined.

"I'm not really the biking type, Blaine," I laughed again.

"Please?" he gave me the puppy eyes. Dammit.

"My hair will get messed up," I said, losing my resolve.

"I like your hair when it's messy," he smiled wickedly, jerking me towards him and snaking an arm around my waist. He took his other hand and ran it through the subject of our conversation, my hands falling limp on his chest as my scalp tingled. "It's sexy," he whispered in my ear. My skin crawled fantastically.

"Fine," I groaned, giving in and leaning my head on his shoulder. "But you owe me."

"Yay!" he took my hand again and skipped out the door, towing me behind him.

* * *

_I've got tons more Klaine stories I'll be posting this weekend. Until next time..._

_Criticism = Love_

_Love, Live, Sing_


End file.
